


Siedem śmierci Adriena

by enntsu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn, Time Loop, adrienxwszyscy
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 05:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: ❝where is his heart? we may never know.❞Adrien Agreste budzi się pewnego dnia na jednej z paryskich ulic. Odziany w poobdzierane ubrania, z siniakami na twarzy i krwią cieknącą z nosa  jest pewien tylko jednej rzeczy - znalazł się w pętli czasowej i po raz drugi przeżywa ten sam tydzień.





	Siedem śmierci Adriena

dostępne ścieżki:

◉ lila rossi

◯ chloé bourgeois

◯ kagami tsurugi

◯ marinette dupain-cheng

zablokowane ścieżki:

◯ e̵̘̰̩͉͍̥̼̪̘̥̠͐͗͜r̶̳͇͚̹̪͌̔r̷̘͐̆ô̸̘̰̝̥̏̓r̷̹͔͙͖̗̋̈́͌͐̕͝l̶̤̖͕̋u̵͖̮͈̙̙̤͓̳̙̪̩͇̒̈́̈̌̈͒̋̽́̍͜͝ͅe̵̛͓͍̤̩͇̙̗͉͌̆́̐̒̔̈́̕͝r̶͙̳̖͚̐͊̾̏̓͂͛̇̔͊r̶̢̡̨̫̦͎͍̞̪̼͖͓̍̽̂̔͋ǫ̴̡̡̭̬̤͈̺̗̀̋͗̐̌̄͒͝r̷̢̧̩̞͍̼͉̱̯̜͈̮͚͓̒͂̌̒͗̽̄̃͛͘͝ķ̴̪͚̺̬̠͓͇̰͎̋͗ā̴̭̌͝ç̶̛̖̟̩̣͉̥̂͊͐͌̔̍̽͆͛͘o̶̡̱̯͇̺͉̼̩̎͆͋̈́̅̏͐̈́̂̚u̸̧̢͇̣͈͎̱̤͖̼̞̯͋̈̃̑f̴͎̣̙͛̈̇̈́̾̌̕͠f̵̧̧̥̼̩͉͇͈̻̬̤͇̳̉̿͑̉̈́̒̽̚e̸̛̺̜̭͓͎̻͍̼̹̳͖͐̇͂̐̔̊̿̍r̵̡̫̘̪̤̯̞̗̭̼̈́̓̾̂̎̍̈̐̈́͛͆͝͝r̶̡̪̝̹̼̦̙̼̤̙͕̘̍̿̆̈́͂̏̐͒̚̕͝ͅȯ̸̢̲̱͎͊̃ŗ̷̱͕̘̥̗̜̺̠̤̫̭̉̋̉̈́̔͑̓͌͜a̸̱̫̮͔͖͉̿̾͛̅̓ĩ̴̡̩̥͎̫͕̮͔̻̘̿̋͝ͅn̴̢̛͊̽͊̄̃̏̾̄̎̕͠ȅ̸̠̞̻̥̰̝̖̭̇̾̄̋̄͛͐̇̂͐̑͌̕ͅe̸̢̟͉̩̠͉̩̬̟̠̘̩͋̓̅̈̓̌̊̽̐̈́͌̈́̀̕ṟ̸̹̰̋r̷̡̲̱͈͚̲̜̽̂́̑̌̈́͐̆̑õ̵͖͓̪̋͊̏r̷̢̖̲͔͚̱͔͚̖̗̀͋̑̾̇͒͛̔͌ͅ

✄ P R O S I M Y N A J P I E R W P R Z E J Ś Ć 

D O S T Ę P N E Ś C I E Ż K I 

inne opcje:

◯ stwórz własną

◯ wyjdź

↻ - - - ☀ - - - ↺

czy jesteś pewien, że chcesz wybrać ⇒lila rossi⇐???

◉ t a k ◯ n i e

↻ - - - ☀ - - - ↺


End file.
